User talk:Conehead minion
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Conehead minion! Thanks for your edit to the CaIN Drakoneel page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help check of this thread run by one of our admins. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 05:14, September 9, 2018 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 Sure! Bluemage1992bluemage1992 05:54, September 16, 2018 (UTC) sure GuyCivic (talk) 17:19, September 16, 2018 (UTC) no worries GuyCivic (talk) 17:37, September 16, 2018 (UTC) it's kind of more unique to the character i have using it, but looking at your profile I think you should be able to make your own once you ask permission from the admins GuyCivic (talk) 00:18, September 17, 2018 (UTC) The articles "Baldr" and "Psychic God Slayer Magic'" have both been deleted under the grounds of them being within violation of several rules and not being up to standard within the wiki. A user is not allowed to create any type of Slayer Magic until they have been on the wiki for a week and have a completed non-Slayer character. Even then, they still must have permission from Perchan, or Ash in the event Perchan is unavailable. There were several issues with Baldr ranging from his ridiculous power-scaling such as being twice as strong as , possessing Susanoo from which put him on par with a with little elaboration, and the need to have him possess the Dragneel name. Even if he isn't related to them directly, Dragneel is too unique of a surname. It would imply some form of relation. As such, these articles have been deleted. -- [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 03:36, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Hi, it's Copy! Sorry, but right now there is a humongous work I need to do with this Magic, because it doesn't look like I want it to look for my future storyline, thus I need to work on it properly. As a result, I can't give the permission to use it. Wait for the time I will do the job, and you're welcome after that. [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 22:09, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Well, it's not that bad, however I'd suggest to avoid such kind of stuff. And btw, I suggest you to check your entire article on Baldr within grammar aspects. You have quite a bunch words that harness a meaning different from what you've meant before. [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 14:28, September 20, 2018 (UTC) . . . at least you could re-color it with inverse, like making him blond, for example. Just another suggestion.[[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 14:37, September 20, 2018 (UTC) *Why do you not want to make your version of Fire Devil Slayer Magic? *What do you mean by "not an op slayer"? [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 11:14, September 23, 2018 (UTC) It's good to know that you've learned about permission issues and similar stuff, but I'm not the admin that's responsible for allowing to create Slayer Magic styles. You should ask Per about this. [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 17:31, September 23, 2018 (UTC) You kinda misunderstood me. In order to use the magic created by me, you need my permission. In order to create YOUR OWN slayer magic, you need the permission from Per. Now you get it?[[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 15:55, September 24, 2018 (UTC)